clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniella
Daniella (ダニエラ) is a character and stalker from Haunting Ground. Daniella is in her early twenties and is stunningly beautiful, as noted by Fiona Belli. She strives for perfection – especially in herself. Biography Daniella, being the castle's maid, cooks and does the household work around Belli Castle. She also tends her own garden of mandragora, which are screaming human-like plants. Daniella's movements are marionette-like and her behavior is unnerving. She wears a long, blue-green maid dress with a stylized Caduceus symbol on her shoulder. In Hard Mode, Daniella's dress is a deep red color. Daniella is eventually revealed to be a homunculus, an artificial man-made human. It appears that Daniella was created by Lorenzo long before the events of the game to be the perfect woman, serving Lorenzo for tasks that he is unable to do himself due to being confined in a wheelchair. Initially, Daniella seems unemotional and apathetic, but to Fiona Belli's despair, she notices that she's prone to erratic mood swings and maniacal laughter. Daniella appears to be schizophrenic, alternating between intentions of murder to ignoring Fiona altogether in order to clean parts of the mansion. Despite her beauty, Daniella hates looking at herself in the mirror and will shriek at the sight of her reflection; her reflection reminds her that she is an imperfect, artificial creation that cannot taste, feel pain, have sexual intercourse, have emotion, or bear children. Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can have children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion as she possesses the Azoth, which Daniella believes will make herself human, and "complete". With no knowledge of alchemy, Daniella does not know how to extract Fiona's Azoth and she believes that if Fiona is killed, she can simply take it from her dead corpse (after ripping Fiona's uterus). Haunting Ground Fiona first encounters Daniella in the castle's guest room, who seems very unemotional and distant to her. Daniella provides Fiona basic clothing and then leaves. It appears that Daniella had already known about Fiona, possibly from Lorenzo, as she seems prepared for Fiona's arrival in the castle. Later, Fiona encounters Daniella in the castle's kitchen preparing dinner, in which, some people believe that the pot that Daniella was cooking in wasn't "Angel Hair Pasta" as Fiona had stated, but Fiona's mother, Ayla. Eventually, Fiona peers into a peephole in one of the castle's rooms and observes Daniella being repeatedly slapped by Riccardo; Daniella is aware of Fiona's presence and smiles back at her. And after that Fiona gets thrown into a panic. Once Debilitas is defeated by Fiona and Hewie, Daniella appears out of nowhere and urges Fiona to attend dinner when she tries to unlock a door. In an awkward conversation in the castle's dining room, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being awkward and uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room since she had lost all of her energy after eating the meal Daniella had given her. Daniella reappears in Fiona's guest room and places her hand on her womb, jealous of her ability of bear children, which causes Fiona to awaken. Cuts and bruises can be seen on Daniella's palm and fingertips, implying that she cut herself to try and feel pain while Fiona was resting, or that she simply isn't being careful because she cannot feel the pain (doesn't notice the damage on her hands, or doesn't care about it at all). Daniella then walks towards the window and tells Fiona that she isn't "complete" and begins repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing it to break. Daniella takes a piece of glass from the shattered window and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle. Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a stargazing room and face her in a boss fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her since Fiona had pushed the alchemetic blocks and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters. For an unknown reason, Daniella begins to "Dance" in the rainfall of glass. It is said this is because she doesn't think she will get hurt and she likes the glass to fall, or to use it as an attempt to feel pain. In the end, a huge shard then falls down upon her, impaling her through her abdominal area and her heart. With the last of her energy, she smiles, happy that she has finally experienced pain, and is able to die peacefully. She smiled as a way to say "thank you" to Fiona for setting her free of the pain she was experiencing alone. Gameplay Out of all the stalkers, Daniella is the physically fastest and is hardest to outrun (disregarding the limited amount of evasion points), and is also the cruelest; she attacks Fiona with either a hot fire poker or a broken shard of glass, and if she can't find Fiona, she has a tendency to take her anger on Hewie. When Daniella begins to get frustrated because of her unable to catch Fiona, she begins to walk and chase Fiona differently. She will begin to run after her, and then, she will robotically walk after Fiona. Daniella is the only stalker in Haunting Ground that will close doors behind her, causing some frustration and fear for the player. If equipped with the fire poker, Daniella will become more aggressive toward Fiona and scream more often, however; in the player's favor, she will also fail to catch Fiona's hiding places as quickly, and rumor says she will less frequently close doors (not confirmed). She can also charge, which is very annoying to the player and may cause Fiona to get panic or extra damage. Daniella is also the most unpredictable of all the stalkers Fiona encounters. She has a tendency to "play" with Fiona, pretending that she is unaware of her whereabouts, when in reality, she knows exactly where Fiona is hiding. Daniella will often leave the room where Fiona is concealing herself; a few seconds will pass until Daniella's laugh is heard, after which, she re-enters the room and begins to pursue Fiona again. This is why most people ignore the "Coast Clear" sign when hiding in a hiding spot. Daniella also tends to stand and wanders outside of rooms and wait for Fiona to come to her, rather than find her by herself, only to make Fiona thinks she's safe, which is why the music on Daniella's level is mostly listened to very closely to tell if Daniella is nearby or not. There are many puzzles in the area Daniella stalks, which sometimes some failure will resulting in Fiona's death. In some circumstances, Daniella tends to spawn right outside the puzzle room where Fiona is, waiting until Fiona completes the puzzle so she can enter the room and look for her. The only way to know if Daniella is standing outside the room is the lack of background music (due to luminessants or possibly other game events, this is not always certain) and/or that Hewie will start growling at the door. Another way of telling if Daniella is nearby besides the music is Hewie. He may either growl at the door, or slightly bounce around and look around. Some people call this "Creeping". Also, Hewie will not lie down or sit if there is a stalker nearby as well. Daniella is the only stalker that can hide in the hiding spots that Fiona can use. Even though she can only hide in the closet and/or dresser, it is still a pain when she finds Fiona. The only way to tell if she is there is if Hewie is growling at the closet and/or dresser. Quotes *''"I've gathered some clothes for you..."'' *''"Yes, Master... We will keep her here for a while... I will make sure she stays comfortable."'' *''"Preparations for dinner are complete, Master."'' *''"Dinner is served, Miss... Dinner is served, Miss..."'' *''"I am not complete."'' *''"Miss... It's cleaning time, now."'' *''"Miss?"'' *''"Oh, Miss Fiona..."'' *''"Azoth... Azoth... Essence of life... of life... of wo... wo... woman... WOMAN!"'' *''"Blood... Flesh... Woman... You vile creature. You lure the man into your filthy body again and again... And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious, precious little princess... Precious... precious little princess."'' Trivia * Daniella's name is never spoken in the game, thus Fiona never discovers it; when Fiona refers to Daniella, she simply uses "she" or "the maid." Her name is merely listed in the game's booklet, and in the character viewer. * Daniella possesses an unnatural purple tint to her hair. In some scenes, Lorenzo is also seen with unnatural purple skin. It is highly possible that they are connected, and that the purple is a result of an alchemical substance, possibly Azoth itself. * The dolls, mannequins, and carousel horses seen throughout her level are symbolic of her desire to be truly alive and not a replicate of something else. * It is widely believed that what Daniella is seen cooking in a pot at the beginning of the game is the remains of Fiona's mother, Ayla. Fiona comments that it looks something like "angel hair pasta" (Ayla possessed fine, blond hair). Daniella supposedly serves this to Fiona later on; Fiona does taste some of it before hesitantly thanking Daniella for the meal and leaving. Immediately after, Fiona comments that she doesn't feel good and seems to have lost all of her energy. * In Fiona's game over screen, Daniella appears to be ripping Fiona's clothes off and cutting into her womb in order to obtain the Azoth latent inside. * Daniella is the only stalker (and character, besides Fiona's parents) to not appear in any of the endings. * The only ending in which she does not die in is the "Dona Nobis Pacem" ending. * Daniella shows strong symptoms of obsessive–compulsive disorder, mania, and schizophrenia. * The way Daniella walks can show how angry she is. For example, first, walking, then, running, then, a robotic version of walking that is very slow, thus, giving the player a chance to escape Daniella. Gallery Daniellarender.png|Render File:924655 20050204 screen009.jpg|Character render File:Daniera.PNG|Character render File:HGart_(12).png|Concept art File:Dan00.jpg|Concept art File:Dan01.jpg|Concept art File:Dan02.jpg|Concept art File:Dan04.jpg|Concept art File:Dan05.jpg|Concept art File:Daniglare.PNG|Daniella staring unemotionally at Fiona. File:DaniellaClose.jpg|Daniella gets uncomfortably close to Fiona. File:Daniscream.PNG|Daniella shrieking at the sight of her reflection. File:Danismile.PNG|Daniella smiling at Fiona. File:Danifloor.PNG|Daniella smiling at Fiona. File:Danilick.PNG|Daniella licking her glass shard. File:Dem257.PNG|Daniella crying blood. File:Dem13t.png|Daniella stares at Fiona in awe. File:Daniellacostumes.png|Daniella's costumes Daniella attacks Fiona.jpg|Daniella attacking Fiona. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased